The Kelp
The Kelp is a weekly ongoing newspaper that has been going on since October 16th, 2014. It was created by The Imperial Ghost. The newspaper shows recent news about the new casting, new shows and movies. There is also movie reviews and game reviews. Also, there is tips and trivia of the new stuff with some fun stuff! Current Issue The Kelp/Issue XXVII Issues The Kelp/Archive Volume I #The Kelp/Issue I #The Kelp/Issue II #The Kelp/Issue III #The Kelp/Issue IV #The Kelp/Issue V #The Kelp/Issue VI #The Kelp/Issue VII #The Kelp/Issue VIII #The Kelp/Issue IX #The Kelp/Issue X #The Kelp/Issue XI #The Kelp/Issue XII #The Kelp/Issue XIII #The Kelp/Issue XIV #The Kelp/Issue XV #The Kelp/Issue XVI #The Kelp/Issue XVII Volume II #The Kelp/Issue XVIII #The Kelp/Issue XIX #The Kelp/Issue XX #The Kelp/Issue XXI #The Kelp/Issue XXII #The Kelp/Issue XXIII #The Kelp/Issue XXIV Volume III #The Kelp/Issue XXV #The Kelp/Issue XXVI #The Kelp/Issue XXVII Deleted Issues #The Kelp/Issue III #The Kelp/Issue XIII #The Kelp/Issue XV Workers Volume III *' - Owner, Writer, Reviewer, previously was .' Volume II *' ' - Owner, Head Writer, News Section, Sports Section, Reviews Section, Riddles, Puzzles Section, and Weather Section *' ' - Reviews Section, News Section *' ' - Founder, Ghastly's Opinions Section, Weather Section *' ' - SpongeBot's Fanon Reviews Section, News Section *' ' - Cosmo Reviews Section *' ' - News Section, Sports Section, and Weather Section *' ' - Sports Section Volume I *'' '' - Founder, Owner, Movie and Game Reviews, Former Retro Feature & Trivia *' ' - Former Random Page Reviews writer, guest writer *' - '''News Reporter, Interviewer *' ' - Paper Reviewer/Critic *' ' - Owner, Head Writer, News Reporter, Jokes Section, Riddle Of The Day, Puzzle Section, Sports, Weather, Gossip, Other, Writer of Opening *' ' - Owner, Head Writer, News Reporter, Sports, Reviews Section, Tune Up Your Week Section, and SBFW History Quiz *' ' - Owner, Writer of Opening; Classic Article on the line!; Retro Feature (Issue V onwards) *' ' - Movie and Game Reviews & Trivia Sections Informative *'News'''- Where we give you the latest and freshest news either from blogs or other sources. We also give you some exclusive and in-depth reports and interviews. *'Movie and Game Reviews- '''Our crew give you expert analysis on the latest hit flicks and games. Make sure you read 'em cause a lot more are coming! *'Random Page Reviews''' - Ghastlyop presses the random page button and reviews it. Planned to be a weekly then monthly feature, it ended up as a one-off. Controversy The Shamm Times In February 2015, Shamm2001 has created his own newspaper called "The Shamm Times." However, this has been seen as basically just another "The Kelp" or a "rip-off" of it. Shamm2001 has since stated that "The Shamm Times" is not another version of "The Kelp." He has stated that one of the reasons that the news bulletin is like the Kelp is because Shamm2001 uses it to find current gossip and other news on the wiki. After the issue was resolved, The Kelp began recognizing the newspaper as an independently-running inter-wiki news outlet. The Shamm Times, ended on February 24, 2015. Category:The Kelp Category:Newspapers Category:SBCA Category:Percyblu Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Cosmobo Category:Plutoinapineapple Category:Omgitskittykatty Category:Shamm2001 Category:IRmjii Category:JamesAdventures Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017